


Cookies For Breakfast

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Molly wakes to find the house smelling beautiful.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Cookies For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: Baking Cookies

Molly had fallen asleep on the bed with five of their children curled up with her. She didn't know where Arthur had slept but she knew that he hadn't joined them - not that there was any room for him if he had wanted to join them. Even though it was now ten in the morning, the children didn't seem to want to move yet, not even Ginny who was due a feed. Molly didn't complain though. It was rare that The Burrow was this calm and so she was going to enjoy it while she could.

At least that was her theory until she smelled the most alluring smell wafting up the stairs. How it wasn't enough to wake George - who had inherited her sweet tooth - she didn't know, but it made her stomach growl so she wrapped the twins, Ron and Percy up in her blanket and with Ginny tucked up in her arms, she head down towards the kitchen to investigate.

Molly was somewhat surprised to find that Arthur was in there with their oldest children, their backs to her as she entered the kitchen. She watched them for a moment, deciding not to announce her arrival so that she wouldn't disturb the sweet moment between father and sons, but eventually Arthur caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Mollywobbles. We didn't expect you up yet."

Molly pressed a kiss to his cheek before she made to heat Ginny's bottle up. "No rest for the wicked." She chuckled lightly. "What are you three up to?"

"We're baking cookies!" Bill announced, a grin on his lips as he pointed to the tray which Molly really hoped Arthur had taken out of the oven. She could tell that it was the source of the smell, however, as her stomach growled again.

"Cookies, you say." Molly hummed as she sat down at the table. She was almost certain that no-one had had breakfast yet, but she supposed that one day of break the rules was allowed. They had made it out of the other side of a war, somehow with seven kids in tow, so eating cookies before breakfast was small potatoes.

"Yes! Chocolate chip!" Charlie was grinning at her too now and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to say no to either of them, let alone to herself.

She shook her head softly as she silently admitted defeat to herself. The cookies would just have to be their breakfast, she decided as she fed Ginny and watched Arthur plate up the cookies.

They took the cookies and headed back up to their room where all nine of them settled down on the bed and Molly just about managed to stop George from inhaling one of the cookies before he had even opened his eyes. This was how she wanted every day to be, though she knew that they couldn't very well eat cookies for breakfast every day or they would all end up with no teeth left - not to mention very hyper children.

Over the tops of their children's heads, she caught Arthur's eye and the smile that mirrored her own that was fixed in place on his lips. All those years ago when he had asked her to marry him, he'd had that very same smile on his face and now she knew why. He had seen this future for them and she was so glad that he had. Molly couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else.


End file.
